Flictional Character Story (Eridin Law Version)
Eridin Law's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Woody - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Buzz Lightyear - Spider Man (Spider-Man (2002)) *Mr. Potato Head - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slinky Dog - Pingu (Pingu) *Rex - Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever) *Hamm - Timon (The Lion King) *Bo Peep - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Sarge - Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) *Sarge's Soliders - The Soldiers (Small Soldiers) *Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Mrs. Davis - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *RC - Sabor (Tarzan) *Lenny - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Mr. Shark - Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Snake - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Robot - Little John (Robin Hood) *Etch - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Spell - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Rocky Gibraltar - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Troll Dolls - Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King) *Sid Phillips - Nelson Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scud - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Combat Carl - Rajah (Aladdin) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Thomas and Friends characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Henry (Thomas and Friends) *Hannah Phillips - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Duchess (The Aristocats)/Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Baby Face - Bananas Gorilla (Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever) *Legs - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Hand-in-the-Box - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Roller Bob - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets/Sesame Street) *Frog - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Jingle Joe - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Ducky - Grover (Sesame Street) *Rockmobile - Dipsy (Teletubbies) *Walking Car - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Burned Rag Doll - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Winnie the Pooh *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Manny and Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Sally Doll - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) Scenes: *Flictional Character Story part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Flictional Character Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Flictional Character Story part 3 - "Soldiers March" *Flictional Character Story part 4 - Spider Man the Space Ranger *Flictional Character Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Flictional Character Story part 6 - Jake and Spider Man Fight/Sid (Nelson Simpson) *Flictional Character Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Hogarth Hughes) Pick? *Flictional Character Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Flictional Character Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Flictional Character Story part 10 - Spider Man Meet the Thomas and Friends characters *Flictional Character Story part 11 - At Sid's (Nelson Simpson's) House *Flictional Character Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Nelson Simpson) *Flictional Character Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Flictional Character Story part 14 - Spider Man's Hand Bandage *Flictional Character Story part 15 - Sid's (Nelson Simpson's) Window to Andy's (Hogarth Hughes's) Window *Flictional Character Story part 16 - The Big One *Flictional Character Story part 17 - Spider Man, I Can't Do This Without You' *Flictional Character Story part 18 - Jake Ask For Help *Flictional Character Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Flictional Character Story part 20 - A Chase *Flictional Character Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Flictional Character Story part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Hogarth Hughes's) House *Flictional Character Story part 23 - End Credits Category:Eridin Law Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies